


Link's Special Night ;)

by xngeltae



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Crack, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut, i hate who i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xngeltae/pseuds/xngeltae
Summary: Link and Sidon experience their first night together: sexually





	

Sidon caressed Link's body as he leaned Link backwards on to their water bed.  
"Are you ready, link?" Sidon whispered with his sexy ass voice into Link's ear. Link nodded his head in approval. He was nervous about this--it was his first time with another man, let alone a fish-man. But he was ready; Link loved Sidon.  
Being the great piece of fish ass that Sidon was, he didn't need any lube because he was slick from being a fish. Slowly, cautiously, Sidon began to slip his royal dick into Link's ass.  
Immediately Link began moaning- Sidon's 11.3 inch dick felt fantastic. A slight burn at first, of course, but eventually the pain turned to pleasure. Link felt so full he could barely take it; he was so close already and Sidon hadn't even bottomed out yet.  
Sidon reached for Link's hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"How are you doing, Link? Are you okay?" Sidon was still so caring, even with his princely dick so far up Link's ass. Link nodded in response to Sidon and kissed him passionately.  
Soon, after approximately 3.2 minutes of intense fucking, Sidon came inside of Link, causing him to cum in reaction. It was the best fucking Link had ever had in his life.  
"I love you, Link," Sidon whispered sweetly into Link's ear. Link hummed in approval- in agreement. This was the beginning of a new life. A life of love and sex. A life Link was ready to live with Sidon. 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked whatever the fuck this was. This was all just me messing around and being a troll so I hope you laughed at least a little;) please leave a kudos and comment cause hey I like attention. Thank you for reading!!  
> Btw- this is my first time posting on here so if I messed anything up sorry and pls let me know so I can try to fix it!


End file.
